His Grass Fruit
by Villain84
Summary: What if Ryuzetsu's jutsu did not kill her when she saved Naruto's life? Naruto X Ryuzetsu Oneshot. Ryuzetsu's POV. Rated K for slight sexual reference.


When Muku died all those years ago, I felt a pain greater than anything I could have imagined. I never wanted to feel that pain again, so I tried to do what any dedicated shinobi does; I shoved all emotions out of my head, tried to void myself of any feeling to become as cold as a machine, or nearly so… or at least I thought I did.

My last mission to stop Mui changed all that. When Muku was revived, I thought there was a chance we could be together again… and so even when he transformed into that monster -Satori was it? –I tried everything in my power to get him to come back to me.

But he seemed to be deaf to my words. Instead, Naruto and his allies fought on. Even when the others faultered, Naruto, Mui and I fought on. We were gravely wounded, but we beat Satori in the end, sealing him away into the Box of Eternal Bliss once again.

And then, just for a fleeting moment, I saw Muku again, Mui did too. Because of this, I think he was able to die happily. And because of just that one moment, and those few words he said to me,

"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you, Ryuzetsu."

I felt happier than I had been for ten years; since I was twelve. Now I can only hope that wherever Muku and his father are, they are together and happy.

Naruto was still on the brink of death from being impaled through his guts. I remember how I tried to dash in front and take the blow for him, but he pushed me out of the way and took the full brunt.

And he was still standing after that? Talk about legendary guts! Well, that and I guess that's the power of sage jutsus.

Anyway, his medic ninja friends tried to heal him, but it wasn't enough. So I decided to use my _Dragon Life Reincarnation__ Jutsu_ to revive him. This was my clan's ability to restore life to someone who died within the hour. It uses up a ton of chakra, and if one was to use it to revive a lot of people at once, like maybe five or six, then that person would have to give their own life.

And so Naruto was back and well as ever. Happy to see my new friend back, I just could not help but give him a hug.

So all was well. At least for the most part. I returned home for a few days to the Hidden Grass. In a few peaceful, uneventful, lonely days without a mission, I figured that there was nothing there to offer me.

Muku and Mui were the only ones there whom I was really attached to, and now they were at rest. I had no living family, no girlfriends that were really close, and there were guys that would hit on me, but… well, let's just say none of them really caught my eye.

I found myself thinking a lot about Naruto. He was something, wasn't he? So courageous, if really dull and impulsive. He really is like the hero out of some storybook. I'll admit, he's kind of funny too, and when I think about it, he's pretty, dare I say… cute? And let's not forget the warmth of his presence; his mere smile. I can see why he was so popular in the Leaf. He really was like a lantern who could guide anyone who was lost.

Finally, I made up my mind. I wanted to go to the Hidden Leaf to see him. I knew though that defecting from Grass wouldn't be easy, and definitely not worth the trouble. That was okay, I didn't really want to defect that much anyway, and I came up with an idea, a way around it.

I convinced my village elders that with the Akatsuki still at large and gathering more dangerous forces, and with the Fourth Shinobi World War on the horizon, it would be a good idea to send at least one shinobi to keep an eye on the Nine-Tails. Thankfully, they agreed and accepted my request to be that one shinobi to look after him.

Everything was arranged between the elders and the Fifth Hokage, and I was sent off to Konoha.

I have to say, it was a pretty nice place. It was nice to see more sunlight, instead of being trapped in that dark forest for most of the day, where barely any sunlight got through. It made the world seem happier.

I was arranged to share an apartment with Sakura, Naruto's teammate and the Hokage's apprentice, the medic who healed Naruto at the prison. Apparently, she had recently moved out from her parent's home. I think we got along pretty well for the most part, if at times we kind of got on each other's nerves and argued every once in a while. I eventually started hanging out with the rest of the Konoha 11. They were very welcoming, and liked having me around.

And of course, Naruto and I met up again. He eventually started taking me out to lunch and dinner. Ichiraku's really is a good place for ramen, much better than the prison's. And Ayame and her father are really nice. But of course I got sick of going there, and made him take me somewhere real.

And then we started going shopping and seeing movies together. Before long, we were taking walks through the park and the woods, holding hands, and then after that, we'd be having (protected) sex about three nights a week.

I really liked learning more about him; how rough things were as a child without his parents, about his friend, Sasuke Uchiha, about all the struggles he's faced in his life and how he's managed to overcome most of them.

Of course, we weren't like a perfect happy couple or anything. We had our fights and arguments. Given how passive I've been most of my life though, I was able to forgive him on a lot of issues and just go along with him on others.

I still had a hard time letting go of Muku though. Yes, I'll admit I had a little school girl crush on him when we were kids. A lot of times I've thought of what it would be like if we were together.

But Naruto was always around to comfort me, for me to talk to about these issues. He kept saying that Muku was a good friend, and I should always keep him close to my heart, but would he want me to keep moping about it forever? Especially now that he's seen me and his father and now might be happy? And so with his encouragement, I was able to move on.

It still kind of bothered me when he called me a transvestite that one time though, I must say. I mean, did my clothes really make me look that much like a man? But then Naruto told me about how he once had a similar issue with another friend of his named Amaru. I couldn't help but laugh at this moron!

I also became acquainted with Hinata Hyuuga. She was a very sweet young lady, very friendly and supportive. Apparently, she had a nearly life-long crush on Naruto, and had dropped many hints on him, and was always just too shy to really make a big move on him. I honestly could not believe it. How could Naruto never had noticed her? I can understand why he would eventually give up on someone as mean and foul-tempered as Sakura, but someone as loving as Hinata? Something I really don't get.

So the boy has a choice between a caring and supportive girl and one that's a bit more of a jerk, and eventually chooses the less-supportive one… I feel like I've read that in a book somewhere before…

Oh well. Her loss. Naruto was mine! And at least she still had that dog lover, Kiba was his name? He seemed to really care for her.

During all of this, I also got to meet Naruto's team leader, Kakashi Hatake. Of course I had heard about him, but meeting him in person? It was great! He was about what I expected; cool, composed, having a bit of a heart but serious when he needed to be.

After getting to know him a little, including in training, he opened my eyes to something incredible. The jutsu that I thought was my clan's kekkai genkai was not a kekkai genkai at all! It all had to do with my eyes, which possessed a great ocular jutsu.

I was a bearer of the Rinnegan!

And my family had no idea! (My grandfather never did get out that much- wow, listen to me talk. I've been spending too much time with Naruto.)

It was the strongest of all Dojutsus! And all this time I had no idea! Kakashi told me about how a bearer has the power to do incredible things, like master all six chakra types, and it is what allows me to bring others back from Death.

It was amazing! I only wished I knew about this sooner; but it couldn't have been helped then. Better late than never, right? I pushed myself as much as I could with my newly discovered power, trying to master all six charkas as soon as I could. I guess Naruto's determination rubbed off on me as well.

And I would need those skills immediately. About a month and two weeks after I was sent to the Leaf, the Fourth Shinobi World War began. It was time to finish Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki once and for all.

I was determined to protect my boyfriend! I remember walking him to the docks to see him off. He was to be taken to this island where he and the Eight Tales Jinchuriki, Killer Bee, would be hidden until the war was over. I remember seeing him at the Hozukijo. From what I remember, he and Naruto get along great!

I knew they could not keep him on that island though. He would find his way off eventually.

Anyway, I went to war. I was not called back to the Hidden Grass, I remember. I have to give the Kazekage, Gaara, credit for a good rally speech. It really put me in the spirits.

I was put into a five-man cell with two Mist shinobi, a Leaf shinobi, and a kunoichi from the Sand. Needless to say, I don't remember anything really special about them, but we did get a long okay.

Our mission was to scout the Land of Water. We took the environment very well, considering our two Mist boys. We dealth with many White plant-like creatures known as White Zetsus. Apparently, this man could also summon carnivorous plants to attack us as well, and the Whites could even disguise themselves as civilians, so we had to be even more cautious about our movements.

We were a pretty good team, I must say. We all fought hard against our foes. As for me, with my mastery of Earth and Wind chakra (especially the latter) in addition to my fire jutsus, I… could take a lot.

Eventually, we encounter some odd Akatsuki who could absorb his opponent's justu, and blast it out right back at them, or use it to increase his own chakra. He was very tough. For a moment, I thought we would not be able to beat him, that he would finish us…

But of course, who should come to our rescue but my knight in shining armor… literally. Naruto had learned this new jutsu that made him glow with the nine-tails chakra, which made him just about as fast as his father!

He beat our opponent with almost no trouble. I guess we softened him up for him. I have to say, I was pretty amazed. But then again, that's Naruto for you! We had a brief moment alone together before he went on to find more ASF (Allied Shinobi Forces) that needed his aid. Killer Bee was trailing right behind him.

The war was relatively short; only lasting about two months, before finally the ASF closed in on the Masked Man. Naruto and a few of his friends had cornered him and were fighting him when the rest of the ASF got the word of it.

We all rushed to aid them, but by the time we got there, it was over.

Naruto had emerged victoriously. Madara Uchiha was defeated. The war was won!

I was shocked that Naruto had not killed him, but only sealed him away into a cage. Madara would be locked away for the rest of eternity.

I remember Naruto later told me about his last encounter with Sasuke.

A wounded Sasuke lay collapsed in front of the crumbling Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He looked around at all the bodies, some his allies, some his enemies. He knew Naruto was behind him, but did not turn to face him. He still could not believe that Naruto did not kill his great grandfather.

"How… how did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"How did I do what?" Naruto asked confused.

"How did you forgive my grandfather? He- he took away your parents! Everything you had! He made you a monster! He scarred you for life!"

"You see? That's the thing, Sasuke. Scars fade. All that stuff, it's all behind me now." Each word poured from Naruto's heart. This would be one last plea for the Sasuke he once knew to return to him.

"Sasuke, just let go of everything from the past. None of it matters. What matters is what you choose to be now."

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then looked towards his friend. Naruto held a hand down to him.

"You… you're right," Sasuke whispered. "Then… I choose THIS!"

Sasuke swung out his sword, and slashed at Naruto, who dodged out of the way just in time.

Lashing out with his sword, all his remaining lightning chakra, all his hate and fury, Sasuke tried to eviscerate the one he once called his best friend.

Eventually, with his lightning, he struck the statue, which made the head fall. Naruto was unable to save him. All he could do was run out of the way before he could get crushed.

Sasuke Uchiha met his end on that day.

And to think that despite everything, Naruto still thought there was good in him all this time. But then again, I can understand how that can feel, wanting to believe in the ones closest to you until the very end, just like that one faithful day where Muku returned.

For a moment, Naruto felt awful that he could not save his friend, after all this. Nobody blamed or criticized him though. Why would anyone over this? He still beat Madara Uchiha, after all. He still won us the war! He was a hero!

Naturally, everyone hated Sasuke at that point anyhow. Most, even Sakura who once loved him, were happy he was finally pushing up daisies. I was pretty happy too. Even though I never knew him, I hated him for always being so mean to my Naruto, who always tried so hard to help him and always ended up suffering for it.

He got over the problem rather quickly though.

Pretty soon, life moved on. The peace that Naruto and his mentor and father had sought for so long had finally been realized.

So life went on in the nations, and life was pretty good, I'll say.

Now look at me: wife of the famous sixth hokage, and mother of our three wonderful children, Minato, Gin, and Moka.

Nope. I don't think things could be any better for me or Naruto.

What do you think, Muku? Not bad, huh?

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Just a little idea that popped into my head. I saw the fifth movie the day before I wrote this. I really liked it. It's my second favorite Naruto movie overall, I think, the first being _The Lost Tower_, and third being_Ninja Clash In The Land of Snow_.**

**And I loved the pairing Naruto X Ryuzetsu. I just wish there were some better fics about them here. I just had to drabble this up. It was burning in my mind. It was sad when she died in the end.**

**Her eyes really do look like the Rinnegan, don't they?**

**You know, I've heard that a lot of Naruto fans don't like the movies. And I can see why, to be fair. I think there are two reasons for this mainly: First, they're all basically filler arcs; second, they're all pretty much the same recycled plot over and over again.**

**Still, there are some thing I like about the movies. My favorite thing about the movies is watching how the relationship between Naruto and the film's deuteragonist develops, especially if that deuteragonist was a girl because I'm a sucker for a little romance!**

**So you know how the next movie, _Road to Ninja_ is coming up? Well, with Kishimoto directing it and with Madara being the villain, I think this may be a little break in the ice, eh?**

**But on the other hand, you know what I think? I'm sure a lot of fans have already thought this out too, but I think that what's going to happen is that Naruto (and maybe Sakura) are going to get sucked into the illusion world that Madara is trying to create. On Naruto's end, his parents are still alive, Sasuke's back in the village, he's dating Hinata, and everything's all fine and dandy in the world. Everything is perfect. But then he's eventually going to figure out it's Madara's trick, and he's going to find a way out of it.**

**Not only does this rip off a similar instance of the Superman and Batman cartoons, but I've read a couple of fanfics around where the exact same thing happens!**

**Well, that's just what I think is going to happen. I'm sure at this point, a lot of other fans have figured it out too.**

**So yeah, I hope you all liked my little story here. Some reviews would be nice please. Later!**


End file.
